Tiñéndolo de rojo
by Dichiro
Summary: Una manera simple de describir la historia sería: Guerra. Tenían una historia y podrían haber tenido un futuro de no haberse encontrado ahí. [OneShot]


**¡Hola, gente!**

Les traigo otro OneShot que espero les guste.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de CN.

Bueno, me gustaría que me dijeran que les parece ya que es la primera vez que escribo algo sobre este tipo de tema, me pareció complicado así que no sé que tan bueno sea, pero ojala sea de su agrado :3

 **Y mil gracias por estar al pendiente y por dejar reviews y por dar follow y fav, me hace feliz cuando lo hacen, creo que a toda persona le gusta jaja en fin, de verdad, gracias.**

 **P.D. Si se pasan por mi página no me voy a enojar, lo prometo :b (El nombre es "Dichiro" e igual pueden encontrar el link en mi perfil)**

 **P.D2: Gracias por tu review en el fic anterior, Sharon, espero que leas esto. Puedes ver el link en mi perfil :3**

 **Cuídense mucho. Besos y abrazos.**

* * *

Sus botas se hundían en la nieve dejando grandes huellas a su paso que enseguida volvían a cubrirse, hacía más frio de lo usual y su uniforme era ya casi blanco por la gran ventisca que envolvía el lugar; llevaba el rostro cubierto por un pasamontañas y solo sus ojos quedaban a la vista haciendo que se viera bastante igual que todos los demás, su tropa la seguía de cerca con las armas en alto buscando cualquier cosa que se moviera a la cual disparar. Su misión era sencilla, aniquilar a cualquiera en al menos un kilómetro a la redonda, necesitaban obtener el liderazgo y su coronel había sido bastante claro respecto al tema, si no podían acabar con el enemigo ellos serían quienes terminaran acabándolos.

Tenían el factor sorpresa de su lado gracias a la tormenta, la cual no dejaba ver nada, para su mala suerte tampoco a ellos les permitía ver más allá de sus propias narices dificultando así su objetivo. Lo único que alcanzaban a divisar eran las carpas donde se asentaba el bando contrario; por lo que podían apreciar aún faltaban varios metros por recorrer. De pronto sus planes se vieron truncados por una lluvia de balas que se abalanzó sobre ellos dándoles poco tiempo para reaccionar y acabando con la vida de muchos. Corrieron a cubrirse en unas rocas cercanas disparando también hacía el lugar de donde provenía el ataque y aun así no lograron librarse, ya no quedaba casi nadie de su tropa en pie, y las dos únicas personas que quedaban se encontraban heridos al igual que ella, por suerte solo habían logrado darle en un brazo y la bala había entrado y salido limpiamente. Mientras se resguardaban del enemigo y del frio el ataque ceso, eso podía significar que los habían dado por muertos o que no tardarían en aparecer ahí para acabar con lo que habían comenzado; no lograba entender que era lo que estaba mal, se suponía que nadie estaba enterado de su misión y por lo que ella sabía la tormenta era lo suficientemente cegadora como para que no los vieran llegar pero al parecer su coronel se había equivocado con ello, también pensaba que era probable que hubiera algún espía entre sus filas, lo que no era de extrañar, en la guerra siempre iba a haber personas que no estuvieran de acuerdo con su propio ejército.

Arrancó un trozo de su camiseta y envolvió la pierna de su compañero en ella, tenía que sacarlos de ahí antes de que los atraparan, era la encargaba de preservar la vida de su tropa y había fallado miserablemente, lo mínimo que podía hacer era llevarlos a salvo de vuelta al cuartel.

─Tenemos que volver ¿Pueden moverse?

─ ¡Fionna está desangrándose!

─ ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! ¿Puedes moverte por ti mismo?

─Sí, yo estoy bien, es sólo mi pierna.

─De acuerdo, entonces hazte a un lado.

Tomó el cuerpo de la chica con un brazo aferrándose a su cintura para mantener la herida presionada mientras pasaba la mano de ella por su cuello; su mano se llenó de sangre que no paraba de salir por un costado manchando la ropa de la rubia. Marshall caminaba con dificultad a causa de su pierna mientras no muy lejos de ahí sonaban pisadas, sabía que los alcanzarían en cualquier momento y también estaba consciente de que debía hacer algo contra ello. No había más opciones.

─Marshall, lleva a Fionna al cuartel.

─P-Pero ¡Teniente! ¿¡Qué hace!?

─ ¡Largo! ¡Ahora!

El chico no tuvo más remedio que obedecer, le tenía mucho aprecio a la joven porque a pesar de ser de mayor rango que ellos siempre los acompañaba a las misiones aun cuando podía quedarse solamente haciendo planes con los demás, y no solo eso, sino que también se portaba muy bien con todos; de todas maneras ella era su teniente y tenía que obedecerla tanto si la decisión le parecía correcta como si no, tomó a Fionna en brazos y salió lo más rápido que pudo.

La nieve cubría los cuerpos de sus camaradas caídos mientras ella se acomodaba con el fusil en mano apuntando a donde se oían los pasos cada vez más cerca. Tenía que esperar la oportunidad y actuar con precisión para no dar a conocer su posición antes de estar completamente segura de poder acabar con todos. Ya podía verlos, eran tres de ellos, la ventisca le impedía ver bien sus rostros pero eso no importaba, sólo debía asegurarse de que ninguno saliera vivo para lograr volver con su propio ejército. Les apunto en la cabeza, solo unos cuantos pasos más y todo ahí terminaría, o al menos eso pensaba hasta que sintió un frio metal en la parte trasera de su cabeza; todo parecía indicar que no volvería hoy como lo tenía planeado, pero por supuesto que terminaría por volver, no pensaba permitir que su vida acabara ahí. Soltó el arma y levanto las manos.

─Levántate.

Esa voz la conocía, sabía que había una probabilidad de encontrarla en ese lugar pero había deseado con todas sus fuerzas que eso no pasara, por desgracia su deseo no se había cumplido. Se dio la vuelta para verla de frente, seguía tal como la recordaba, ese hermoso rostro aunque esta vez mostrara solamente odio y no la ternura de antaño. En cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron con los de ella supo que la había reconocido sin importar que llevara el rostro cubierto, su expresión le demostraba que sabía quién era. Bajó un poco su rifle y le quitó el pasamontañas sólo para comprobar lo que evidentemente ya sabía.

─Hola.─ dijo con un amago de sonrisa.

No era el mejor momento para ponerse a platicar y mucho menos para saludos, lo sabía pero la situación no podía ser de lo más extraña.

─Marcy…

─ ¿Vas a disparar?

Las tres personas estaban cada vez más cerca, si ella no era la que disparaba lo haría cualquiera de ellos, así que tomó su decisión. Levantó el rifle y golpeo a Marceline en la cara dejándola inconsciente sobre la blanda nieve; no tardaron mucho los demás en dar con ella y con su captura, les pareció extraño que pensara llevarla a las celdas en lugar de matarla pero era su coronel, no podían desobedecerla así que simplemente tomaron los brazos de la pelinegra y la llevaron arrastrando hasta su base.

…

Su espía había hecho un buen trabajo al notificarles del ataque sorpresa que pensaban realizar, era una suerte tenerlo, aunque ahora tenía cosas más importante en que pensar como por ejemplo saber qué es lo que haría con la chica, no podía tenerla encerrada eternamente pero dejarla ir tampoco era una opción, podría matarla, pero la verdad sabía que no era capaz de eso y la idea no le atraía en lo absoluto. Por el momento se quedaría en las mazmorras, era todo lo que estaba en sus manos hacer para salvarle la vida, al menos por ahora.

El mapa se encontraba sobre la mesa y a pesar de que sabía que debía planear su ataque, su mente no dejaba de pensar en ella, probablemente tuviera frio haya abajo o necesitara algo de comer, tal vez ir al baño, dormir… Decidió ir a ver, apenas habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que llegaron pero no podía estarse tranquila y sabía que hasta haberla visto no estaría a gusto.

La historia que tenía con ella estaba interfiriendo con su trabajo, maldijo el día en que se cruzó en su camino, aquel día en que la conoció, ella le había salvado la vida y le parecía justo devolverle el favor aunque no estaba muy segura de cómo iba a hacer eso. Bajó las escalerillas del pequeño cuartel adentrándose en la oscuridad de las celdas, las cuales eran únicamente cuatro debido a que no solían capturar prisioneros y si lo hacían, no se quedaban por mucho tiempo; no había notado cuan oscuro estaba ahí hasta ese momento, era la primera vez que estaba en ese lugar debido a que eran sus hombres quienes se encargaban del cuidado de los prisioneros así como de traerlos o sacarlos.

La vio en la última celda sentada en la esquina más alejada, ella no le había hecho mucho daño con su rifle y aun así podía notar que se veía más herida que cuando la había encontrado, lo más seguro era que los soldados la hubieran agredido y a pesar de estar molesta no podía hacer nada, si movía un solo dedo por ella alguien podría comenzar a sospechar y eso no pensaba permitirlo.

─Marcy.─ la llamó.

La chica volteo a verla, se levantó del suelo y llego junto a los barrotes, llevaba las manos en los bolsillos; una mancha roja se encontraba en gran parte de su brazo pero ella parecía no darle la más mínima importancia y tampoco mostraba dolor alguno. En su mejilla podía adivinarse un golpe que empezaba tornarse morado y tenía el labio roto, quiso acercar la mano para acariciarla pero se tragó las ganas de hacerlo.

─ ¿Qué te pasó?

─Tus hombres me dieron un recibimiento agradable.─ dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

─Lo siento.

─No tienes porque. Se supone que deberías haber acabado conmigo ¿Por qué me has traído contigo?

─Tómalo como la devolución de un favor.

Marceline saco la mano por entre los barrotes y acarició la mejilla de la pelirrosa, la acerco hasta donde pudiera alcanzarla, la chica no se resistió, al parecer confiaba demasiado en ella y no creía que pudiera hacerle ningún mal. La besó lo mejor que pudo estando separadas por aquella celda, cuando se separaron una sonrisa asomo en los labios de la pelinegra, la hacía feliz haber podido experimentar esa sensación de nuevo, aunque fuera sólo una vez.

─ ¿Coronel?─ resonó una voz al final del pasillo.

Por suerte la prisionera ya había alejado sus manos de la chica cuando la llamó aquel soldado, de lo contrario hubiera podido meterla en serios problemas.

─ ¿Qué pasa, Finn?─ preguntó volteando a ver al chico.

─Disculpe la pregunta pero ¿Qué hace en este lugar, coronel?

─Necesitaba hablar con la prisionera.

─Ya veo. Bueno si me permite, vine a traerle la comida a ella.

─Claro, ya me iba.

Comenzó a alejarse pero al pasar por un lado del muchacho se dio cuenta que lo único que llevaba era un pedazo de pan duro, si permitía que le dieran únicamente eso iba a terminar ahogándose o muriendo de hambre, sabía que a los demás no les importaba en lo más mínimo pero a ella sí.

─Traedle un vaso de agua, no quiero que se ahoga y luego no pueda interrogarla.

─Como usted ordene. Le dejaré esto y enseguida iré por él.

Después de ello terminó por marcharse, tenía que pensar en cómo sacarla de ahí, pero más importante todavía, tenía que saber cómo iban las cosas por el campamento enemigo así que debía comunicarse con su espía de inmediato, quería saber si alguien más había sobrevivido a la emboscada y obviamente eso no se lo iba a responder la pelinegra, por más cariño que se tuvieran eso era una guerra y cada una estaba con su respectivo bando, no podían simplemente hacer como si todas las muerte provocadas por unos y otros no importaran.

El sol se filtraba por una de las ventanas del cuartel y aunque seguía nevando al menos ya se alcanzaban a ver los primeros rayos de luz después de tanto tiempo entre las sombras; al parecer por ahora estaban a salvo, dos soldados más habían alcanzado a llegar al cuartel pero uno de ellos estaba en cama muy mal herido. No había emergencia de algún ataque así que ahora podía centrarse en la forma de liberar a la chica sin que nadie se diera cuenta, no sería sencillo pero algo se le ocurriría.

Se acomodó mejor en la silla con las manos entrelazadas mientras veía a sus hombres por la ventana, estaban pasando el rato divirtiéndose un poco, le sacó una sonrisa ver que por lo menos se la pasaban bien entre todos estos días llenos de violencia, sangre y muerte. Cuando estaba más ensimismada entró un oficial sobresaltándola por lo rápido que había llegado, parecía que tenía algo importante que decir así que simplemente le hizo una seña para que hablara.

─Coronel, nos informan que han visto algunos movimientos extraños a quinientos metros al norte.

─Reúne a cuatro personas, quiero un grupo de investigación listo en diez minutos.

─Sí, señor.

El hombre se cabello blanco hizo un saludo militar y se fue corriendo a cumplir con las ordenes que había recibido, posiblemente no fuera nada pero no debía tomarse las cosas a la ligera en momentos como estos, a pesar de que su espía no había mencionado nada sobre otro ataque sorpresa, no estaba de más ser prevenidos y después no andar con lamentaciones. Se encamino hacía afuera para darles instrucciones más específicas a la tropa de exploración que fuera a ir, tenía que asegurarse de que todo saliera bien, a estas alturas no podían darse el lujo de ser sorprendidos, llevaban la ventaja y un ataque no haría más que arruinar eso.

…

Marceline había estado pensando y ya tenía el plan perfecto para salir de esa asquerosa celda, en cuanto escuchó unos pasos dirigirse hacia donde estaba lo puso en marcha y se escondió detrás de una columna que unía los barrotes, estaba lo suficientemente oscuro para que no se viera estando ahí y cuando el soldado llegó no vio nada en el lugar. Una enorme inquietud lo asalto y como el tonto más predecible abrió la celda para inspeccionarla desde adentro, en ese momento la pelinegra le golpeo la nuca fuertemente dejándolo inconsciente. Le comenzó a quitar el uniforme, después de todo debía cambiárselo o todo sería en vano, ella comenzó a desvestirse y se encargó de cambiar el uniforme tanto de ella como el de él. Si tenía suerte nadie notaría la diferencia hasta que fuera demasiado tarde.

Salió de aquel lugar pasando por un pequeño pasillo donde podían verse dos puertas, una que daba a la salida y la otra iba al despacho de Bonnibel, prefirió ir al despacho, era más seguro que salir así nada más, sin contar que no quería irse hasta haber hablado una vez más con la chica, tenía que despedirse de ella o averiguar un par de cosas si acaso le era posible. Se detuvo antes de entrar al escuchar la voz de la joven, tal vez estuviera con alguien y eso sería malo. Apoyó la oreja a la puerta y escucho algo que no hubiera creído, al parecer su teoría del espía había dado justo en el clavo. Apenas lograba escuchar pero entendió lo suficiente para saber con quién estaba hablando, parecía que le reclamaba por no haber avisado antes de otra tropa que se dirigía al lugar. Esperó hasta no oír nada, luego un poco más y al fin se decidió a entrar.

La oficina era pequeña y no tenía decoración alguna, tenía algunos ficheros cerrados, y con un candado en cada uno de ellos; un escritorio al fondo de la habitación, ella se encontraba detrás sentada en su silla viendo hacía la ventana en la pared de al lado. En cuanto se percató de su presencia lanzó un gritillo ahogado y cerró la ventana rápidamente antes de que alguien pudiera verla ahí.

─ ¿Cómo saliste de la celda?

─Eso es lo de menos.

Al darse cuenta de la mirada que le estaba dedicando se dio cuenta de lo que realmente quería saber la chica, le sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

─No maté a nadie si eso es lo que piensas.

─Entonces cómo…

La interrumpió haciéndole una seña para que guardara silencio, lo que menos quería ahora era ponerse a explicar cómo había salido de la celda. Se acercó hasta ella quien ya se encontraba del otro lado del escritorio, el mismo donde estaba ella; quedaron tan cerca que Bonnibel no pudo retroceder más debido al escritorio. Recorrió su rostro con su mano dejando unos mechones de cabello detrás de su oído, siguió bajando por su cuello y aunque estaba consciente del frio que hacía comenzó a desabrochar su chamarra; no pensaba irse de ahí sin estar con Bonnibel una vez más, era su oportunidad y no iba a dejarla ir.

La pelirrosa tenía los labios apretados, no porque no le gustara lo que estaba haciendo si no para que nadie pudiera oír ni una sola respiración en su despacho, nada que indicara lo que de verdad estaba pasando. Sentía las manos de Marceline ir quitando de encima cada cosa que llevaba puesta, no podía evitar temblar cada vez que su mano tocaba su piel, sabía que no debería hacerlo pero no tenía la voluntad para pedirle que se detuviera.

─Esto no está bien.─ dijo más para sí misma.

La chica la ignoró por completo y continuó besando su cuello y mordiéndolo, asegurándose de dejar algunas marcas en ella, siguió de esa manera hasta llegar a su abdomen; Bonnibel se encontraba ya sentada sobre el escritorio, con las manos a cada lado, las piernas abrazando el cuerpo de la pelinegra, y la blusa desabrochada por completo. Marceline acariciaba su cintura mientras seguía besando su estómago, su pecho y su cuello, después volvía de nuevo a su boca, mordiéndola un poco y provocando unos lindos suspiros por parte de la joven.

La puerta se abrió de golpe asustando a las dos chicas, pero más que nada a la pelirrosa que miraba aterrada al chico que la veía aturdido, unos segundos después la rabia se notaba en su rostro, era lógico que estuviera enojado por haberla visto de esa manera y justamente con esa persona; no podía decir nada, solamente lograba balbucear y se tapaba torpemente tratando de abrochar nuevamente su blusa.

El rubio se desplomo sobre el suelo tiñéndolo rápidamente de rojo, se iba esparciendo cada vez más mientras ella veía la escena horrorizada, no podía creer que su teniente estuviera ahora en ahí sin vida. Volteo a ver a la muchacha junto a ella, no parecía dolida, de hecho se veía totalmente en calma, lo observaba pero sin demostrar pena alguna, tenía un arma en su mano izquierda, la cual mantenía a un costado.

─ ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!?─ le grito provocando que se fijara de nuevo en ella.

─Lo viste, si no lo hubiera hecho él me hubiera disparado y seguramente te habría metido en problemas.

Se alejó de ella dirigiéndose hasta el cuerpo del chico, lo tomó por los brazos y lo arrastró hasta dentro para poder cerrar la puerta y así nadie pudiera verlo, esta vez se aseguró de ponerle llave. Para alguien que no estuviera cerca hubiera sido imposible oír el disparo, el arma llevaba un silenciador.

Cuando se giró de nuevo con Bonnibel la vio sosteniendo un arma y apuntándole con ella, sabía que se esto pasaría y aun así lo único que lamentaba era no poder haber podido hacerla suya. Ella no levantó su arma, en lugar de eso alzo una ceja y se cruzó de brazos esperando que hiciera algo más que solo apuntar, quería que dijera algo siquiera pero parecía que no lo haría.

─ ¿Qué haces? Baja esa arma.

─No te perdonaré por haber hecho eso.

─Él hirió a mi amiga ¿Y yo no puedo hacerle nada?

─ ¡Tú lo mataste! La venganza siempre tiene que ser peor. Además pudo haberte disparado a ti si yo no lo hubiera hecho primero.

─En ese caso lo hubiera aceptado porque sé que no estaba haciendo lo que debería.

─Pero yo no iba a aceptarlo, lo hubiera matado de todos modos, mejor si sigues viva.

Escuchar como quitaba el seguro la hizo asombrarse, pensaba que no tendría el valor ni siquiera para hacer eso, la pelirrosa la amaba demasiado y sabía que no dispararía pero por si las dudas subió el arma y le apuntó también. Esta definitivamente no era la escena que tenía en su mente hace unos minutos. Unas campanas comenzaron a sonar fuertemente haciendo que Bonnibel les prestara más atención que a ella; no era de ese ejército y de todas maneras casi estaba segura de lo que eso significaba.

El vidrio se rompió y afuera se veían disparos por todas partes, cuerpos cayendo inertes en un manto blanco al tiempo que todo se volvía negro y rojo. Se asustó por lo que veía, no podía seguir jugando a esto cuando sus tropas estaban en peligro, bajo el arma y se abrocho la blusa lo más rápido que pudo, colocándose la chaqueta por encima.

─No puedo perder el tiempo contigo.

Antes de que pudiera salir de la oficina más personas entraron derrumbando la puerta y ambas alzaron instintivamente las armas apuntando a quienes entraron; a pesar de conocerlos Marceline no dejó de apuntar. Ahora había cinco personas ahí adentro, incluyéndolas a ellas dos.

La pelinegra no lo dudo mucho y le disparo a un chico que se encontraba demasiado concentrado en apuntar a la pelirrosa como para darse cuenta del momento en que la bala lo atravesó. Todos se quedaron mudos, él era uno de los suyos y no se le veía el más mínimo remordimiento por acabar con su vida, de hecho parecía satisfecha.

─Marce…─ empezaba a decir el coronel sin embargo ella lo interrumpió con una sola frase.

─Era un espía.

El hombre de cabello negro y cuerpo grande sólo asintió dando a entender que le creía. Se notaba la tensión hasta que finalmente Marceline bajó su arma, ya no tenía por qué seguir apuntando, a Bonnibel no pensaba dispararle y el soplón ya no estaba más. Se dio cuenta que Hudson seguía sin dejar de apuntarle a la pelirrosa, por si fuera poco Marshall también continuaba haciéndolo, y también ella mantenía entre sus manos su pistola apuntado a ambos o haciendo el intento; Bonnibel era importante para ella pero no para el ejército, no dudarían un segundo en acabarla.

─Ella no es un peligro.

─Está cegada, teniente, por eso no puede ver que si representa peligro. Si nos deshacemos de ella ganaremos.─ respondió su coronel.

─No puedes hacer eso, por favor.

─Marshall.─ dijo ignorando por completo su suplica.

─ ¡No!

Su grito quedo silenciado por el disparo, la chica podía haber disparado primero pero no lo hizo, no hubiera ganado nada, si le disparaba a uno el otro hubiera acabado con ella de todos modos. Su chaqueta se empapo de sangre y cayó al suelo sin fuerzas, no pudo ni seguir manteniendo los ojos abiertos y estos se cerraban por momentos. La pelinegra corrió hasta ella y se arrodilló a su lado, le había apuntado pero aun así jamás se hubiera atrevido a jalar el gatillo, estaba enamorada de ella y la había perdido por una estúpida guerra.

Las lágrimas surcaron su rostro mientras apretaba con fuerza la mano de la chica. No pudo seguir haciéndolo mucho tiempo y se quedó a su lado, ambas acostadas en el suelo pintándolo de rojo. Con la poca consciencia que le quedaba a Bonnibel fue capaz de comprender lo que había pasado, lloró y sin saber que más hacer siguió sosteniendo la mano de Marceline que cada vez estaba más fría y no sólo por el horrible clima.

─Señor…─ pronunció el pelinegro con voz ahogada.

─Estaba enamorada, en cuanto su sufrimiento pasara hubiera buscado venganza. Conociéndola como la conozco posiblemente lo hubiera conseguido.

─Pero… Es su hija.

─En la guerra no hay hijos, Marshall. Era la teniente y falló en su deber, eso es todo.

El chico asintió sin quitar la mirada de ambas jóvenes tomadas de la mano en medio de un charco de sangre, no podía creer que la líder que tanto admiraba se encontrara ahora sin vida; lograba sentirse un poco mejor pensando en que al menos había muerto junto a la persona que quería, pero no podía evitar que le doliera, ella había sido su amiga más que ser sólo su teniente. Esa chica le enseñó muchas cosas y podría haber hecho algo, algo más que sólo observar, pero no lo hizo, a fin de cuentas era demasiado tarde ¿Qué podría hacer él? Se arrodilló junto a ellas y cerró sus ojos.


End file.
